staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Rue Wiertz 60 - Rynek wewnętrzny Unii, dyrektywa usługowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18, ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Czysta tortura odc. 7; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Na górze i na dole - Gedeon i Madianici odc. 13; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Od przedszkola do Opola - Kabaret Otto; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kogutto ; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Namibia cz. 4; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3354; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3355; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Przed Opolem - odc. 18; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Mobbing; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Boże Ciało - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Sikora; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3356; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3357; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Sąsiedzi - "Katastrofa towarzyska"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Przysługa za przysługę odc. 35; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Piątkowe kino akcji - Silverado (Silverado); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Scott Glenn, Kevin Kline, Kevin Costner, Danny Glover, John Cleese, Jeff Goldblum, Rosanna Arquette, Brian Dennehy, Linda Hunt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Z podniesionym czołem (Walking Tall) - txt str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Kevin Bray; wyk.:The Rock ..., Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson, Ashley Scott; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kawałek nieba (A Little Piece of Heaven); dramat kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Mimi Leder; wyk.:Kirk Cameron, Cloris Leachman, Jenny Robertson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 61/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 62/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Eremita - Rycerz Dębu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 23/26 odc Duchy na zamku; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 239 Czekając na szamana; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Święta wojna - Wojna światów (200); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 82 (307) Nowi sąsiedzi cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Nabożeństwo Chrześcijan Baptystów 12:25 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Opowieści zza grobu - Król- wojownik- odc.3 - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 5 /16 kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 16/26; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Europa:Podróż w czasie - Narodziny (Wild Europe: A natural history. Genesis); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 1/11 (24) Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma cz.1; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 54/78 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Wielki Poker ; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Złoto dezerterów - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Panorama; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:00 Łowcy nagród (Bounty Hunters); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:- Erchbamer; wyk.:Michael Dudikoff, Benjamin Ratner, Lisa Howard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Pełną parą - odc. 6 (ost.) Przesyłka i dorsze; serial sensacyjny; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Krzysztof Wakuliński, Artur Dziurman, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Supertalent - (5); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz 08:02 Kurier Gość 08:15 Kurier flesz 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:24 Przegląd prasy 08:30 Kurier 08:39 Przegląd prasy 08:42 Serwis sportowy 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier 09:08 Przegląd prasy 09:12 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Kurier flesz 09:17 Pogoda 09:19 Przegląd prasy 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:30 Kurier 09:53 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:00 Kurier flesz 10:02 Serwis sportowy 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny 10:14 Kurier Gość 10:30 Kurier 10:51 Pogoda 10:53 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Kurier flesz 11:04 Kurier Biznes 11:30 Kurier 11:49 Pogoda 11:51 Serwis ekonomiczny 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Kurier flesz 12:07 Kurier świat, program publicystyczny 2007 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Kurier 12:49 Pogoda 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Kurier flesz 13:06 Kurier Komentarze 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Pogoda 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:56 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Kurier flesz 14:06 Kurier świat, program publicystyczny 2007 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Kurier 14:47 Pogoda 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Pogoda 15:49 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Dla niesłysz±cych - Kurier - wydanie specjalne 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2007 17:30 Kurier 17:49 Pogoda 17:51 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 19:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:49 Pogoda 20:56 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2007 21:30 Kurier 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2007 22:30 Kurier 22:39 Pogoda 22:43 Skarby wyrwane z ziemi (16-ost.), cykl reportaży 2007 23:00 Kurier flesz 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Kurier 23:51 Pogoda 23:58 Za kulisami naftowego rynku{PL}, film dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 00:51 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2007 01:05 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2007 01:34 Kurier 01:54 Pogoda 01:57 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2007 02:09 Za kulisami naftowego rynku{PL}, film dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 03:02 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Fakty - wydanie poranne 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Lista przebojów TV Wrocław 16.55 Muzyczne wspomnienia Jacka Wenzla 17.10 Narty i snowboard - magazyn sportów zimowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:49 Pogoda; STEREO 17:51 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Sport 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Wieczór filmowy w PRL - filmy fabularne 19:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 19.45 Narty i snowboard - magazyn sportów zimowych 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Sport 22.05 Pogoda 22.05 Fakty zza Odry 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:39 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 16/16 - Skarby wyrwane z ziemi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Za kulisami naftowego rynku (The High Stakes Game for Bla); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:34 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Za kulisami naftowego rynku (The High Stakes Game for Bla); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot, odc. 62, 2007 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 294 06.50 Sidła miłości, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 110 07.45 TV Market 08.00 Wielka Wygrana, odc. 26 08.55 13 Posterunek, odc. 28, 1999 09.30 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 109, 2002 10.00 Sekret Laury, odc. 86, serial Argentyna, 2004 11.00 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 915, 2007 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 916, 2007 12.00 Piękna i geniusz, reality show USA odc. 16 13.05 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 524, 2007 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 525, 2007 14.45 Świat według Bundych, serial kom. USA odc. 256 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 110, 2002 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Pogoda 16.25 Interwencja, mag. odc. 894, 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu, odc. 73, serial USA, 1996 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 526, 2007 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 917, 2007 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 23.30 Ślepa furia, film akcji, USA 1989 01.20 Intruz, thriller psychologiczny Kanada/GB, 1999 03.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 04.00 Nocne randki, odc. 87, 2007 04.55 Pożegnanie TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku, serial sens., 07.35 Firma - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 09.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 10.05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 11.05 Detektywi 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 13.20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Na celowniku, serial sens., 15.00 Prawo pożądania, telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe - pr. informacyjny 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17.15 Rozmowy w toku 18.25 Detektywi 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Odwróceni, serial sens., Polska, Dolby 21.05 Szukając sprawiedliwości - film sens., USA 1991 23.05 Bohater i Strach - film sens., USA 1988 01.10 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny pr. rozr. 02.10 Telesklep 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.50 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 V-max, mag. 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 06.30 VIP, pr. rozr. 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Duel Masters: mistrzowie kaijudo, serial anim. 09.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński, 2006 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński, 2006 11.05 Łowcy skarbów, serial przyg. USA 12.05 Lingo, teleturniej 13.05 Na Topie 13.40 Wygraj fortunę, pr. interaktywny 15.20 Mag. żużlowy 15.50 Łowcy skarbów, serial przyg. USA 16.55 Siatkówka, Liga Światowa, skrót meczu Brazylia, Korea 18.00 4 Rajd Polski, Super OS, na żywo 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński, 2006 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki, goścmi programu będą Bohdan Łazuka i Piotr Gembarowski 21.05 Kości, serial krym. USA 22.05 Kości, serial krym. USA 23.05 Playboy: Tajemnice Hollywood,film USA, 2001 01.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.05 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 02.55 KINOmaniak, nowa formuła 03.20 Sztukateria, pr. kult. 03.40 Macy Gray On How Life is, koncert 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.00 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 06.25 Telesklep 07.30 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 08.00 Kobra. Oddział specjalny, serial sens., Niemcy 09.00 Grzesznica, telenowela 09.50 Klinika Berlin Centrum, serial obycz. 10.50 Przystanek Alaska, serial obycz., USA 11.50 Zabawa od kuchni 12.50 Telesklep 14.10 Grzesznica, telenowela 15.05 Policjanci z Miami, serial sens., USA 16.05 Alf, serial kom., USA 16.40 Jej cały świat, USA 17.10 Klinika Berlin Centrum, serial obycz. 18.10 Przystanek Alaska, serial obycz. 19.10 Alf, serial kom. 19.40 Jej cały świat, USA 20.10 Czarny anioł, film sens., USA 1991 22.15 Gwiazda rocka, film obycz., USA 2001 00.25 Od wesela do wesela, kom., USA 1998 02.15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18, ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Karino - odc. 11* - Zwycięstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Skansen w Wygiełzowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Ekstremofile; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Poranek z muzyką - Wokół wielkiej sceny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Poranek z muzyką - Gioacchino Rossini "Sroka złodziejka"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 702; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 839* - Sukces sołtysa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Ziemia Przemyska na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Scena współczesna - Narty Ojca Świętego; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Piotr Cieplak; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Władysław Kowalski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jarosław Gajewski, Beata Fudalej, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Grzegorz Małecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Miejscowość w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Willa Oscara Zieglera. cz. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 20; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Nenna znaczy Bożena; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 702; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 6 - Myszka i samochód; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 839* - Sukces sołtysa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Ziemia Przemyska na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się .... (odpowiedzi na listy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 287 Na wszelki wypadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 50 lat wizji z Poznania (50 - lecie OTV Poznań - koncert jubileuszowy) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Malowane miasto; program artystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.3; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Adam Żukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 702; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 6 - Myszka i samochód; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 839* - Sukces sołtysa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na weekend - Ziemia Przemyska na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się .... (odpowiedzi na listy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 287 Na wszelki wypadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 50 lat wizji z Poznania (50 - lecie OTV Poznań - koncert jubileuszowy) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Nenna znaczy Bożena; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 HBO 06.30 Święty Ralph, komediodramat, Kanada 08.10 Zobacz w HBO, mag. 08.40 Lustrzana maska, film fantasy, GB/USA 2005 10.20 Czerwone drzwi, kom., USA 11.55 Na planie, mag. 12.25 Radiowe ja, kom., GB 2004 13.55 Dżungla, film anim., USA 2006 15.15 Kylie. Showgirl Homecoming, koncert 16.15 Tommy Riley, dramat obycz., USA 2005 18.05 Święty Ralph, komediodramat, Kanada 2004 19.45 Premiera. Cinema, cinema, mag. 20.10 Premiera. Na stojaka! 21.10 Premiera. Utracona miłość, film obycz., Francja 2004 22.50 Shooting Dogs, dramat społeczny, GB/Niemcy 2005 00.45 Billboard, film sens., Polska 1998 02.25 Wyspa, film sens., USA 2005 04.40 Magia życia, film obycz., USA 2004 HBO 2 06.30 Rocketman, kom., USA 1997 08.00 To nie ja, to kto inny, kom., Francja/Kanada 2004 09.30 Żona mojego partnera, kom., Francja 2005 11.00 Wariatki, komediodramat, USA 1988 13.00 Terry, dramat obycz., Kanada 2005 14.30 Tata i jego czwórka, kom., Dania 2005 16.00 Derby, film dla młodzieży, USA 2005 17.40 Odwaga miłości, kom., Francja 2005 19.25 Diabeł w pudełku, kom., Wielka Brytania 2006 21.00 Rzym, serial obycz., Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 21.55 Sekrety i marzenia, kom., Irlandia 2005 23.40 Lazurowy dynamit, film obycz., Wielka Brytania 1995 01.20 Last Days, dramat obycz., USA 2005 02.55 Druga połowa, kom., Wielka Brytania 2005 04.35 Diabeł w pudełku, kom., Wielka Brytania 2006 Canal + Sport 06:00 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny 07:00 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy 08:30 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin - film dokumentalny 09:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 10:00 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia 11:30 Deser Zanik pamięci - film krótkometrażowy 11:45 Czarna Carmen - musical 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: San Antonio - Cleveland - mecz finałowy 16:15 1 na 1: Tomasz Kuszczak - magazyn sportowy 16:45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:55 Deser Orszaki - film krótkometrażowy 17:15 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy 19:20 Deser Jeszcze tam nie dotarłeś - film krótkometrażowy 19:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: San Antonio - Cleveland - mecz finałowy 22:10 Zabójczy numer - film sensacyjny 00:10 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny 02:00 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny 03:30 Deser Potwór - film krótkometrażowy 03:45 Motór - komediodramat 05:15 Remont kapitalny - komedia Canal + Film 6:00 Nie w naszym imieniu - Film dokumentalny 7:00 Happy End - Komedia Org: "Nowhere to Go But Up / Happy End". Reżyseria: Amos Kollek (USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003) 8:30 Święta wojna - Komedia Reżyseria: Julian Dziedzina (Polska 1965) 10:05 Serenity - Film SF Reżyseria: Joss Whedon (USA 2005) 12:00 Simpsonowie - Serial rysunkowy odc. 11 12:35 Minisport+ - Magazyn sportowy 12:45 Łapu capu - Media 12:50 Nie przegap - Zapowiedź programu 13:00 Dzięcioł - Komedia Reżyseria: Jerzy Gruza (Polska 1971) 14:30 Wyprawa po dziecko - Dramat Org: "Holy Lola". Reżyseria: Bertrand Tavernier (Francja 2004) 16:45 Kosmiczna załoga - Komedia Org: "Galaxy Quest". Reżyseria: Dean Parisot (USA 1999) 18:25 Fletch żyje - Komedia Org: "Fletch Lives / Fletch Saved". Reżyseria: Michael Ritchie (USA 1989) 20:00 Rodzinka - Komedia Org: "Thumbsucker". Reżyseria: Mike Mills (USA 2005) 21:35 Kupiec wenecki - Dramat Org: "The Merchant of Venice / Il mercante di Venezia". Reżyseria: Michael Radford (USA/Włochy/Luksemburg 2004) 23:45 Rize - Film dokumentalny 1:10 Hawana - miasto utracone - Dramat Org: "The Lost City". Reżyseria: Andy Garcia (USA 2005) 3:30 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - Dramat Org: "All The Invisible Children / Les enfants invisibles / Take 7". Reżyseria: Mehdi Charef, Emir Kusturica, Spike Lee, Katia Lund, Jordan Scott, Ridley S Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania - odc. 215 8:25 Krówka - Komedia Org: "La Vaquilla". Reżyseria: Luis Garcia Berlanga (Hiszpania 1985) 10:35 Cichy pokój - Dramat Org: "The Quiet Room / La stanza di cloe". Reżyseria: Rolf de Heer (Australia/Włochy/Francja 1996) 12:15 Życie jest słodkie - Komedia Org: "Life is Sweet". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Mike Leigh (Wielka Brytania 1990) 14:05 Europa - Dramat Reżyseria: Lars von Trier (Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 1991) 16:05 Hamam - łaźnia turecka - Film obyczajowy Org: "Hamam - The Turkish Bath". Reżyseria: Ferzan Ozepetek (Włochy/Turcja/Hiszpania 1997) 17:50 Krówka - Komedia Org: "La Vaquilla". Reżyseria: Luis Garcia Berlanga (Hiszpania 1985) 20:00 Festiwal w Cannes - Komedia Org: "Festival in Cannes". Reżyseria: Henry Jaglom (USA 2001) 21:50 Zbrodnia w Cuence - Dramat Org: "El Crimen de Cuenca". Reżyseria: Pilar Miro (Hiszpania 1980) 23:30 Jakie piękne czarownice - Film erotyczny Org: "Spellbound / De si jolies sorcieres". Reżyseria: Edouard Martin (Francja 1999) 1:10 Intymny spektakl - Film erotyczny Org: "Spectacles Intimes - Le Cirque 2". Reżyseria: Jacques Dorlis (Francja 2003) 2:00 Fortepian - Dramat Org: "The Piano". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Jane Campion (Nowa Zelandia 1993) Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 8.45 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 9.30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 10.15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 11.15 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 11.45 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 12.45 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 13.00 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu. Mecz półfinałowe 18.00 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu 18.15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 19.00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Zagrzebiu 20.00 Strongman Zawody Grand Prix na Łotwie 21.00 Poker Zawody European Tour w Kopenhadze 22.00 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23.00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23.45 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 0.30 Tenis ziemny Turniej French Open w Paryżu Pierwyj kanał 05.00 Aktualności 05.05 „Dzień dobry!” 09.00 Aktualności 09.20 "Malakhov +" 10.20 T / c "Agent bezpieczeństwa narodowego" 11.20 "Zrozum. Wybacz" 12.00 Aktualności 12.20 "Lolita. Bez kompleksów" 13.20 "Detektywi" 14.00 Inne wiadomości 14.30 "Zakup testowy" 15.00 Aktualności 15.20 "Poza prawem" . „Niewolnicy miłości” 16,00 T / s „Miłość jest jak miłość” 17.00 „Sędzia federalny” 18.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 18.20 T / c „Ulice złamanych latarni” 19.20 „Niech mówią” 21,30 T / s "Pechorin" 22.30 "Man and Law" 23.30 Nocne wiadomości 23.50 "Sędzia dla siebie" 00.50 C / F "Eagles of jurisprudence" 03.00 Aktualności 03.05 C / F "Non-cinema" Rossija 05.00 "Dzień dobry, Rosja!" 08.35 „Cała Rosja” 08.45 „Moja srebrna kula. Ludmiła Marczenko”. Moderator - Witalij Wilk 09.45 „Muzułmanie” 10,00 „Życie prywatne” 11,00 „Wiadomości” 11,30 Czas lokalny. „Vesti Kuban” 11,50 Т / с „Testament Lenina” 13,40 „Vesti. Duty Part” 14.00 Wakat 16.00 „Kulagin i partnerzy” 16,40 Czas lokalny. „Vesti North Caucasus” 17.00 „Vesti” 17.10 Oleg Zhakov, Nikolai Merzlikin w filmie „Bez prawa popełnienia błędu” 19.00 T / c Guardian Angel 20.00 „Vesti” 20,15 „Fifth Studio” z Sergey Brilev „ 20,50 Czas lokalny. „Vesti Kuban” 21,10 „Dobranoc, dzieciaki!” 21,20 T / c „Testament Lenina” 23.15 Lew Borysow, Władimir Menczow w filmie „Sąsiad” 00.55 Colin Firth, Mena Suvari w filmie „Trauma” (Wielka Brytania) 03.00 „Road patrol” 03.10 Т / с „Big love” NTV 06.00 „Dziś rano” 09.05 „Nasze wszystko!” 10.00 „Dzisiaj” 10,20 „Poszukiwany!” 11.00 „Dwie prawdy” 11,55 H / f „Zabij mnie! Cóż, proszę” 1 pkt. 13.00 „Dzisiaj” 13,30 T / s ”MUR to MOOR - 2„ 15.30 ”Nagły wypadek. Recenzja„ 16.00 ”Dzisiaj” 16,30 T / s ”Powrót Mukhtaru - 2„ 18,30 ”Nagły wypadek.„ 19.00 „Dzisiaj” 19,40 T / z „Wojny gliniarzy” 21,45 T / s „Ulice połamanych latarni - 7” 22,45 „Dzisiaj” 23,10 T / s „Brygada” 00.20 H / f ” Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NTV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku